steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
We łzach: Negocjator (2/2)
Ekipa Marzeń weszła na statek Tęczowej Perły. Wszyscy byli smutni, bardzo chcieli to zmienić. Pierwsza głos zabrała Leu - Więc powiesz nam coś o Gagat? - Zgoda - westchnęła ciężko, a łzy zabłyszczały w jej oczach - Gagat była moją strażniczką. Poznałyśmy się bardzo dawno temu, zaraz po moim wyjściu z jamy. Pracowała tam jako strażnik, pilnowała wychodzących klejnotów. Ja byłam tą, która potyka się o własne nogi. Ale, że mój typ klejnotu rzadko pojawia się bez widocznego defektu nic mi nie zrobili.Gagat była mną zainteresowana, ale tak szczerze jakby się o mnie martwiła. Zgłosiła się na ochotnika by za mnie odpowiadać. Zostałyśmy przyjaciółkami. - Co się z nią teraz dzieje? - Sęk w tym, że tego nie wiem. Zaatakowali nas kłusownicy i częściowo przebili go, wtedy właśnie Gagat zalała go gorącym srebrem, żeby nie pękł całkowicie. Kiedyś byłam piękna, a teraz wyglądam tak. Mimo tego Gagat mnie uratowała, ale ją schwytali. - Wiesz, gdzie może być? - Ona nie, ale znam kogoś kto będzie wiedział. - włączyła się do rozmowy Tęczowa Perła - Ufacie mi? - skinęły głowami - Tylko może być to trochę drastyczne, ale no cóż... Na swojej bransolecie wstukała jakiś kod, otworzyła się tajemna komora i wszyscy ujrzeli zabańkowany klejnot, ten sam który atakował Malayę i wcześniej Leu. Tęczowa przebiła ją i obezwładniła klejnot. - Co się dzieje z Gagat? -- Myślisz, że ci powiem - zaśmiał się - Nie - po czym dźgnęła go destabilizatorem - Chociaż może... Mów co się dzieje z Gagat - Myślę, że już wiesz, w końcu sama teraz to robisz. - Fioletowa Cyrkonia? - klejnot skinął głową, Tęczowa pozbawiła go fizycznej formy i zabańkowała - Musimy się śpieszyć. Ustawiła autopilota i zwróciła się do reszty - Wiecie, że kiedyś byłam znana pod pseudonimem Tęczowa groza, ponieważ w biały dzień i przy wielu świadkach potrafiłam skruszyć klejnot, tak by nikt się nie zorientował. Cyrkonia słynie natomiast ze swoich metod negocjacji. Nikt nie wie jak to robi, ale żaden klejnot nie wychodzi od niej taki sam. Gagat ma teraz kłopoty. Lecimy, zaraz będziemy na miejscu. Wylądowały i usłyszały przerażający śmiech. Zimny dreszcz przebiegł im po plecach. Nie wiadomo skąd rozległ się głos - A więc o tobie mówiła tamta. Ciekawe jak zareaguje na twój martwy klejnot. - po czym Malaya poczuła uderzenie noża na plecach - Nie zrobiłaś puf? Dziwne... A może ty nie możesz? Hahaha naprawdę nie możesz. Tęczuś! Jak dawno cię nie widziałam. Jak leci? - Pokaż się - odpowiedziała Perła - ZADAŁAM PYTANIE I OCZEKUJĘ... A to kto? - postać wyszła z cienia i swój psychopatyczny wzrok wbiła w Leukoszafir - Czy to możliwe? Kim ty jesteś!? - Nie twoja sprawa Cyrkonia! Uwolnij Gagat! - Nie teraz Perło, hihi, nie teraz. Czyżby to była Leukoszafir? - A ty skąd to wiesz? - zapytała zdziwiona Leu - Ojejku, a więc jednak. Mój klejnocik wrócił do właściciela... - Ja do nikogo nie należę! - A i owszem, tyle że widocznie o tym nie wiesz.. Pochodzisz z Ziemi prawda? Wiedziałam. Nie zauważasz pewnych podobieństw? Założę się, że po narodzinach miałaś kucyk i falbaniastą kieckę, tak jak ja. - Nawet jeśli to co? - Widzisz, ja czekam na ciebie już od dawna. Oni mówili, że nie wyszłaś z jamy i zastąpili cię innym. Ale to ciebie zamówiłam wtedy... - Ja powstałam na TWOJE zamówienie? - spytała skołowana - Mam dla was układ. Oddam wam ten bezużyteczny Gagat, ale TY zostajesz ze mną - Zapomnij, odlecimy stąd razem z Gagat, a ty zostaniesz rozbita - powiedziała Perła - MILCZ! Nie z tobą rozmawiam. TO JA TU DYKTUJĘ WARUNKI!! To jak będzie Leukoszafirko? - Będzie - spojrzała na Malayę - Zgoda, ale najpierw wypuść Gagat! - Wiedziałam, że się dogadamy - odrzekła beztrosko - I tak miałam go wyrzucić - powiedział to tak zimno, że spadła temperatura otoczenia i rzuciła w ich stronę czarny klejnot - Pani idzie ze mną, sama cofniesz się do klejnotu czy chcesz bym ci pomogła? - Leu już po chwili leżała na ziemi i Cyrkonia podniosła jej klejnot - Żegnam... Wtedy zniknęła w cieniu. Tęczowa i Malaya stały osłupione i po chwili weszły na statek. Tam czekały na regenerację Gagatu. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Serie Kategoria:We łzach Kategoria:Kreatywność Yin1234